The Third Wife
by SpiceberryGirl
Summary: Just a story I did for a school project.
1. Chapter 1

The Third Wife.

Matthew was sick so I was forced to drive the carrige. I knew nothing of driving but Mrs. Lockwood was expecting guests, so she had to go to the market. I was surprised that she wanted to go herself but she insisted.

She was a cold woman. So cold that I pitied her daughters, Katherine and Scarlett. They were nothing like their mother.

Scarlett was the older one, and a lot more mature but still fun. Kartherine was on the other hand completely reckless and extrimely independent, and dedicated to never being married, which frustraided her mother. They were both wery beautiful, Scarlett with strawberry blond hair and pink lips but Katherine with chocolate colored hair and blood red lips. They didn't look alike at all except for the eyes. They were poison green, framed with long black lashes. They were their fathers pride and joy, but their mother didn't see that. I guessed to her the perfect daughters would be serious, responsible women with no humor. We didn't get home untill nightfall, because of my horrible driving abilities. Jane was waiting for me when we got there, so I hurried to the kitchen to help her.

"What took you so long, I have had a very stressfull day here all by myself so your doing the shift tonight" She said, irritated. The Lockwoods were very insecure about their daughters so every night there had to be at least one person awake to look after the house, just in case. The evening went by very quickly as usual and I didn't get to relax untill everyone was in bed, fast asleep. The house was a bit scary in the night. I begun to prepare for the dinner party for next day. I was starting to plan decorations and was done with the menu when I heard singing coming from outside. Who on earth could it be?

I walked slowly out of the kitchen with a knife in my hand and a candle in the other. It wasn't as dark as before. The moon was bright, casting strange shadows in the perfectly smoth snow.

It was so cold the doorknob was almost frozen in place. I walked cosiusly down the masion steps into the frozen garden, but I couldn't see that anyone was there, so I went back inside. Both because I didn't see anyone, but also because I was a bit scared. Now I was even more afraid to be alone in the house. I hurried back to the kitchen, determined to forget all about tonights events, but didn't get very far.

When I was about to open the kitchen door, that song echoed threw the house, it came from inside now. From the inside of the house. My heart begin to beat much faster, and my body went instantly cold. I stayed frosen in place untill the echoes had stoped. Then I ran.

The next morning was busy as ever, with preperations for the dinner party. By the time we were done, I had forgotten all about that night.

We were so excited for this event because Mr. Lockwood had promised us that if we did a good job, we could join the party.

When the evening finally came, we went to your room to get ready. I didn't have a lot of clothes but Katherine had insisted to give me a dress and Scarlett wanted to do my hair if I helped them, so of course I did. The dress was so beautiful, with amazing detail.

It was milky white with gorgeous golden and lapiz lazuli colord patterns.

It was so pretty, and it had to be expensive.

"Are you sure it's alright that I have this?" I asked gasping

while Scarlett pulled the strings on the corset.

"My mother will be angry but Katherine has grown out of it and has no use for it."She answered, smiling. Katherine had gone to help Jane with her impossible hair. It was so thick and curly it was hard to fix.

We hurried to the main hall when the guests started to arive.

Mrs. Lockwood grimaced when she saw my dress and gave me a look of contempt. "You, go escort the guests." She hissed at me and went with her daughters into the dining room. When I walked down the mason steps in the cold evening air I remembered the distubing singing from the other night, and felt ashamed. I had let some noise scare me. I felt my cheks get hotter.

I saw Matthew standing at the end of the rosebushes, and went to him. "I didn't know you were better." I said, smiling. He had been sick for amost a week and I had missed him, aspecialy sence I had to do all his work while he was gone.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, I hope the witch hasn't been to mean to you." He said. He alwais called Msr. Lockwood a witch, because how cold she was.

We didn't have to wait for long for the next guest to arive.

It was Mr. Mason, an old man from Rochester who was well known for his crazy stories. He was an old friend of Mr. Lockwoods.

"Well is Jason sending the children out on such a cold night, you should be inside where all the fun is!" He said when he saw me. Of course Matthew was not a child, he was thirty-two years old.

"Oh, I will join later." I reassured him, smiling. "After I get you inside."

The time went by fast and after a while Scarlett came skipping down the stairs. "It's time for dinner Verona" She caled to me so I hurried inside to join the party

Later that evening, when dinner was finally over and people had begun dancing and socialicing, Mr. Mason sat down next to me.

"So, why aren't you dancing young lady?" He asked, in a friendly tone.

"I realy shouldn't, I am not a good dancer." I answerd. Mr. Mason frowned. "Well so am I but still I am insisting that you will dance with me." He said, grinning. So I did, but not without steping on his toes every now and then, and we danced for a while untill he sudenly stoped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the other side of the room, where some new guests had just arived. I had never seen them before. There were three of them. One man an two women. The man was a bit older. He was tall with dark brown hair. The two women where extrimely beautiful. One with perfectly streight, soft blond hair and the other with perfect bronze ringlets around her perfect face. All of them, milky white.

"We should go." Said Mr. Mason and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out the back door and into the garden.

"You should stay away from them." He said, serious.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"You don't know who that is? That's Count Dracula! Haven't you heard the storys?" He looked shoced.

"Um, no. Should I have?" I was getting confused. I knew he liked to tell scary storys but I didn't know he took them so siriusly.

"Yes! You should have!" He started to pull me further away from the house, all the way to the edge of the trees.

"So you don't know anithing about him?" He asked in a more calm voice. "No, nothing."

"Alright, then I will tell you. His full name is Prince Vlad III Dracula and he was the prince of Walachia. He had two brothers, Mircea was the

older and Radu the younger. When their father died he left everything to Radu who forced his brothers into exile in Moldavia. But when Radu was killed and Vladislav II took over Walachia, the brothers were freed. But Mircea desided to stay in Moldavia while Vlad went to Turkey. There he met a man named Hunyadi who helped him become king. When Vlad was 25 years old Hunyadi invaded Turkish Serbia while Vlad invaded Walachia. Hunyadi was killed, but Vald killed Vladislav II and took back his throne. After becoming king Vlad invited many beggars and other old, sick and poor people to a banquest at his castle. When his guests had finished eating their meal and drinking a toast to him, Vlad asked them, "Would you like to be without cares, lacking nothing in this world?"

Yes, they said enthusiastically.

So Vlad had the castle boarded up and get it on fire. Nobody made it out alive. "I did this so that no one will be poor in my realm," he said.

After a few years of torture the people finally tried to get rid of him but he fled and disclaimed his title as king. He ran to a small country ruled by Hungary and settled for the title Count instead of King or Prince.

That is when he met his first wife, Mariska. The one with the bronze hair. She was the one who changed him. After a few years Marishka wasn't enugh for him so he went looking for another wife, Aleera. The blonde. They live only on the life essence of humans end get that by drinking their blood. Thay are imposibly fast and extrimely strong and they can compell you. Trick your mind into doing anything they want-"

"All right that is enough! I am not listening to this nonsense anymore. You must excuse me for I have a party to get back to!" I yelled at him and tore my arm from his hand.

I was still upset about what Mr. Mason thought of The Count when the night was over. I had spoken to him all evening and he was definetly not that horrible monster Mr. Mason had told me about. "So, what were you doing outside for so long?" Jane asked before we went to bed.

"Oh, Mr. Mason was just telling me a story." I answerd, not wanting to explain.

"What kind of story?" She continued "Tell me. I heard his storys are the best.''

I woke up in the middle of the night after a horrible dream. That stupid story. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and calm down. I was so tired, the dream has been exosting and I hurt all over after that stupid, heavy dress. I took a book with me becouse I didn't want to go back to sleep, and maybe get the same dream. I went to the living room and sat in the most comfortable chair, and begun reading.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked up again there was faint sunlight coming through the windows. But that wasn't why I woke up. It was becouse I heard most beautiful song coming from outside. I felt compeled to follow the sound so I did.

When I walked down the mason steps it was almoast poetry. There was thick snow everywhere and just a hint of sunlight. The sound came from behind the trees on the edge of the garden.

The forest was bigger then I remembered and I don't know for how long I walked but I finaly came to an end. I steped into a beautiful garden full of roses and violets and somehow there was no snow, just beautiful, colorful flowers. In the midle was a huge, old, victorian house. It looked like something out of a fairytale. There were lights on the windows an the door was open, so I went inside.

The music came from the living room. The two women in the room were from the party. The blonde was playing the piano and the brunette was singing in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. They stoped when they noticed me and just stared. Then I heard a laugh from behind me.

"Oh I'm so glad you could join us dear Verona. I was hoping you would come." Count Dracula said, smiling.

"Why, where you expecting me?" I asked, surprised and careful.

"Well, yes. But I did not mean 'join us' as in join us at this moment. No, I meant 'join us' as in forever. I'm looking for a new partner you see, if your interested." He said, humorously.

"No! Of course not !" I was shocked. How could he ask this?

"Oh that's sad to hear. But you really don't have a choice." He grabed me from behind and pinned me to the wall and I felt something sharp pierce my neck. I begun to feal weaker and weaker untill everything eventualy went black.


	2. PLEASE READ !

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

charmed-star11

supernatural-scarlett

SpiceberryGirl


End file.
